plkckyfandomcom-20200213-history
PLKCKY Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wiki is about the school PLKCKY in Hong Kong, China. We're a collaborative community website that is run by students only. This is an unofficial wiki. The wiki was founded on 24/8/2019. OutdoorSTEMRoom 4.jpg|The Outdoor STEM Room|link=Outdoor STEM Room SixthStairwell 21.jpg|The Library's balcony Sixth Stairwell entrance|link=Library 27JAN1963 2700.jpg|The land around the school before it was built|link=PLKCKY School Founder's Note and Basic Guidelines: Welcome to the unofficial PLKCKY Wiki! You can contribute all you want, but only use facts, and no NSFW (Not Safe For Work (18+)) content. Please respect each other. Do not insult or offend anyone, including teachers. No references are needed. Vandalism will not be tolerated. All entrances/exits will be only referred to as an exit or an entrance based on the context and background. When creating a new page, search if it exists already, as it might already exist with a different name. If you see a page and a corresponding broken link on another page, fix it! Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. All contributions to the PLKCKY Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA. '(from the road/hill side)' means the perspective is from the side with the public road and the Football Pitch. If you opened a page editing tab for a long time, remember to refresh it. Someone might have changed it during your tab was open, and if you publish your edits, they will conflict with the other person's edit and you will have a lot more work to do to combine the edits. This happened to me for a couple of times. All aerial photos of the school are by Google Maps or the Hong Kong Lands Department. Founder, Beauracrat: Merrick919 Administrators: Liguy, TUrKeysTar88 Moderators: Cathaypacific8747, ETHAN105ATTACKER Editor of the Month: * September 2019: Cathaypacific8747 (100+ edits) * October 2019: Cathaypacific8747 (100+ edits) * November 2019: Merrick919 (1 edit) * December 2019: N/A (No edits due to social unrest * January 2020: N/A: (No edits due to social unrest) * February 2020: Pending Featured Articles * Outdoor STEM Room * The Building Categories Click here to view a list of all categories Editing and Page Creating Guidelines When creating a new page, search if it exists already, as it might already exist with a different name. If you see a page and a corresponding broken link on another page, fix it! Language English is the main language of this wiki. Chinese is allowed for quotes and related content but provide explanations for them in English, for example, see the page 'Lennon Wall'. NOTE: THIS ARTICLE IN NO WAY represents the perspectives and viewpoints of the editors. Neutrality Editors must remain neutral and objective when creating and editing content. Political discussions are allowed in the comments sections but keep them civilized. Violators of this rule may be banned forever or temporarily. Content Limits No personal information is allowed, including names etcetera. Exceptions exist, such as the name of the principal etcetera. No personal information is to be displayed anywhere, in the comments sections nor the page content. This applies to everyone's personal information, including teachers and students. Vandalism is not allowed. If the sources of information are not reliable, do not put the information on the page. References are not necessary. NSFW (Not Safe For Work (18+)) content is not allowed. Profanity (swearing) is not allowed, unless part of a quote. If so, please put warnings. Page Templates The following are perfect pages of their category. All pages created should follow the layouts of these pages according to what page is created. * 'Stairwell' pages: Fourth Stairwell, Sixth Stairwell * 'Floor' pages: (excluding the roof): Sixth Floor (6/F) * In general: Auditorium Page Naming * Examples: ** X Floor (X/F) ** Roof ® ** Lower Ground Floor (LG/F) or (LG), currently says (LG/F), but could be changed. ** X Stairwell (English, no abbreviations, example: Fourteen Million, Seven Thousand, Six Hundred and Forty-Ninth, instead of 4007649th) * The first word, last word and other important words should be capitalised * 'the' should not be capitalised except when it is the first word or the last word of the name * Try not to use 'the' in page names (except for pages with the word "The" in their name, for example, The Building Categorizing Pages All pages are to be categorized appropriately. Non-structure entities such as the Houses are to be categorized as 'Non-Structures', and structural entities such as the Auditorium are to be categorized as 'Structures'. Stairwell' pages are to be categorized as 'Stairwells' and 'Structures', and 'Floor' pages are to be categorized as 'Floors' and 'Structures'. All pages are to be listed in the associated category pages here. Content * Write in a third person objective, which means no 'you's and 'I's, and if the first-person perspective is required in writing, write something like "It is recommended that the pigs are to be squished." or "If it is required, one is recommended to parasite a helmet and pickaxe." * Year level names (e.g. 'Year 1', 'Year One', 'Years One to Three' or 'Year 1–3') can be abbreviated as the capital letter 'Y' in front of the year level number (if the capital letter 'Y' is used, only Arabic numbers are accepted behind), for example, 'Y1' or 'Y1–3' (notice that if the year levels mentioned are a span of numbers, only one capital letter 'Y' is needed at the front) (no spaces are needed in between the capital letter 'Y' and the number) * When two pages' subjects are confusing, such as the 'Outdoor STEM Room' and the 'STEM Room', type a sentence at the top of the page in italics saying something like "The Outdoor STEM Room is not to be confused with the STEM Room on the fifth floor.", for example, see the page 'Outdoor STEM Room' * Include only solid facts and information, try to not include personal observations that much unless not much information is really known about the subject * When a fact is doubted, use words like 'possibly' or 'probably' * Arabic numerals (e.g. '3') and 'English' numerals (e.g. 'three') are both accepted, but when the number is used to represent data specifically, or large and/or long numbers are present, Arabic numerals are encouraged, and in other cases, usually for small and/or short numbers, 'English' numerals are encouraged * The use of '3rd' etc. is not encouraged, please use 'third', full English words * If acronyms are used, please define them in brackets, for example, "With the E.G.G. (Ergonomic Green Grill), users can cook food in a special way." * Abbreviations are not encouraged, especially the really simplified ones, with the exceptions of 'e.g.' and 'i.e.' and others, where the abbreviated version of the word is used more commonly * Create an 'External Link(s)'/'External Links' sub-heading 1 styled headings for links to other websites, and 'Further Reading' sub-heading 1 styled headings for further information of the subject of the page * Bolding, underlining and italicising is allowed inside content to highlight important words, for example, see the page 'Houses' * For bolding, underlining and italicising of same-line titles with colons, for example, "Founder: Merrick919", make sure the colon has the same formatting as well * If word(s) and/or phrase(s) and/or sentence(s) are omitted in quotes, use "...", for example, 'Then Christopher said, "This is so expensive that ...," loudly." * If omitted word(s) and/or phrase(s) and/or sentence(s) require a short label (i.e. explanation) inside a quote, use square brackets to expand upon the subject, without removing more word(s) and/or phrase(s) and/or sentence(s), for example, "It car ran over an old lady." * The use of 'i.e.' and 'e.g.' are accepted * Use '(s)' at the back of words if the number of it is unknown, for example, "The apples(s) is/are being eaten." * Words like 'a' can also be put in brackets (e.g. '(a)') if the value of an object etc. is unknown, for example, "If (a) phrase(s)/word(s) is/are put in a bracket at the end of a sentence, remember to put a full stop/period after the closing bracket." * Use 'and', 'or' and 'and/or' correctly * Dates can be in the format 'DD/MM/YYYY' or 'D/M/YYYY' or 'DD/M/YYYY' or 'D/MM/YYYY', where 'D' or 'DD' means the date, 'M' or 'MM' means the month and 'YYYY' means the year * Dates can also be formatted as English text, wither as for example '11 September 2018' or 'the 11th of September, 2018' * The name of a day should be formatted as the full English word, for example, 'Wednesday', rather than the abbreviations, for example, 'Wed' * The word 'etcetera' is encouraged rather than the abbreviation 'etc.', although they are both accepted, as long as the usage is correct * Acronyms can have or not have full stops or periods at the end of each letter, for example, 'P.L.K.C.K.Y. School' and 'PLKCKY School' are both acceptable, but if it makes the acronym look too long and awkward, it is encouraged to not use the full stops or periods * When directions are used, for example, "On the right side of the Auditorium, ...", use brackets to explain from which perspective the direction(s) is/are defined, for example, "On the right side (from the audience) of the Auditorium, ..." or "This room is at the left end (from the road/hill side) of the main corridor of the fifth floor." * Give examples so readers will know what you mean * If there is a 'large' page with lots of small sections about subjects, and some subjects have a detailed page themselves, type something like "For a more detailed article, see the article about the Swimming Pool." under the subtitle, in italics, for example, see the page 'Ground Floor (G/F)' * Do not make headings or any subheadings links * If words like 'Library's' has to be linked, make only the name a link, for example, 'Library's's' Bullet Point Lists and Numbered Lists * Capital for the first letter of the first word * Use different indentation levels * Separate points if too long * No full stops for bullet points * Titles with bullet points can be capitalized and formated like normal titles * Titles with bullet points with colons are acceptable, for example, where point means a bullet point, "point Bullet Points:" * Colons are accepted at the back of titles with bullet points but not encouraged * Bullet point lists and numbered lists should be used accordingly * In some cases, full stops/periods can be used in numbered lists and bullet point lists, but only if the sentences are extremely long and full stops/periods are necessary Capital Letters * The first word, last word and other important words of a page name should be capitalised * 'the' should not be capitalised except when it is the first word or the last word of the page name * Use capital letters in a paragraph for the subject of the page (i.e. the page name) only * If e.g. 'swimming pool' is referred to as a pool of water for swimming, do not use capital letters * If e.g. 'Swimming Pool' is referred to as 'Swimming Pool', the 'room' name, like 'Drama Room', the first letters of each word should be capitalized (except 'and' etc. * Names should have capital letters for the first letter for every word, but words like 'and' and 'or' are excluded, for example, 'Café on the Hill', but note that if the official name has a specific words that have their first letters capitalised or not capitalized, it is required to follow the official version * Image captions' first word's first letter should be capitalised * Definitions of acronyms should have capital letters for the first letter of every word, for example, "PE (Physical Education) is a subject." * Year level names, such as 'Year 1', 'Year One', 'Years One to Three', 'Year 1–3', 'Y1' or 'Y1–3' should have a capital letter for the first letter for every word * Division names such as 'Primary', 'Secondary', 'Juniors' and 'Seniors' should have capitalised first letters Titles and Layering * Do not bold or underline text etc. to indicate titles * Use the preset title templates (Ctrl+0 and Ctrl+2 to Ctrl+7) or different bullet point indentation levels * If a page has an image gallery, a heading named as 'Image Gallery' is required above the image gallery, for example, see the page 'Sixth Stairwell' * 'Trivia' titles are allowed in pages for extra information and facts Images and Other Media * Name formatting should be the name of the page followed by an underscore then a number, from 1 onwards * Example: "Auditorium_3" * Capitalisation should be the same as the page's name * There should be no spaces * If specialisation of the file name is needed, format it like before, but add the specification name in the middle followed by an underscore then the number, for example, "Auditorium_Chairs_1", notice that the numbers reset for each specification, so there might be the files "Auditorium_1", "Auditorium_2", "Auditorium_3", "Auditorium_Chairs_1", "Auditorium_Chairs_2" and "Auditorium_Stage_1" for the 'Auditorium' page * The specialisation name should also be capitalized * Different types of media should have their numbers belong to every set, namely videos, image maps and images, for example, there could be the files "Auditorium_Image_1", an image, and "Auditorium_Video_1" a video, for the page 'Auditorium', but under these circumstances, it is required to add the media type in the middle, like the formating of image map files, for example, "Auditorium_Image_1", "Auditorium_ImageMap_1" and "Auditorium_Video_1", which can all be for the page 'Auditorium' * Note that different file types for the same media, for example, .pngs and .jpgs belong in the same specification category, 'Images' * An image map is an image of the school, usually taken from Google Maps and is constant, with arrows and/or boxes etcetera to act as a tool to help users find the location of a structure, for example, in the page 'The Building' * The arrows and boxes should be standard red with a weight of 3 (according to the Microsoft PowerPoint standard), for example, see the image map in the 'The Building' page * Special shapes can be used in certain circumstances, for example, see the page 'Roof (R)' * The base map image should be the standard one, which can be found here * Other base images can also be allowed in certain circumstances * Image map file names are to be formatted like a normal media file's name, but with 'ImageMap' after the underscore after the name of the page, and with an underscore at the back of the 'ImageMap', followed by a number, which is not within the normal media number set, for example, there could be the files "TheBuilding_ImageMap_1" and "TheBuilding_1" for the 'The Building' page, for an example for an image map, see the page 'The Building' * Plain images can also use the same red squares to highlight significant areas (the formating of the red squares are the same as the image maps' red squares (see the above points)), for example, in the page 'Third Stairwell' and the page 'Main Staircase' * All media should be located on the right side of the text, except if in some cases the images 'extend' out of their section, they can be put in the center Punctuation This section only contains commonly mistaken and wrongly used punctuations, and does not cover all and/or the basics of punctuation. * Em dashes (—) or spaced en dashes ( – ) are used for breaks in sentences, for example, "The kitchen was on fire—Tom was on fire too." and "The birds – some of them juveniles – sang in the trees." * Em dashes (—) are also used to indicate the sources for quotes, for example, ""I will build a great city, and nobody builds cities better than me.—Craig Johnson" * En dashes (–) are used commonly to replace 'and' or 'to', for example, "The North Pomerania-Mecklenburg War (2045–2049) was very violent." * Hyphen-minus signs(-) can be used to represent a hyphen (‐) or a minus sign (−), although, this is not encouraged * Hyphens (‐) are used to join words or separate syllables of a single word * Minus signs (−) are used to represent the subtraction operator or to show that a value is negative * Apostrophes (’) are used to mark the omission of one or more letters in a word (e.g. 'can't'), to mark the possessive case of nouns (e.g. 'eagle's feathers' or 'the apples' worms'), to act like a quotation mark that does not contain speech, dialogue or quotes, etc. (generally short phrases or words, and excluding long sentences or paragraphs) (e.g. "We cannot 'kill' birds.")or to mark the plurals of individual characters (e.g. 'p's') * Irony punctuations (⸮) can be used to denote irony or sarcasm * Interrobangs (‽) can be used to represent the common combination of '?!' or '!?', which can be used after an interjection or exclamation to indicate strong feelings or high volume (shouting), or to show emphasis, which the exclamation mark (!) denotes, and also to indicate an interrogative clause or phrase, which the question mark (?) denotes * Commas (,) are not to be used after the words 'and' or 'or', except in special cases * Spaces ( ) are to be used after commas (,) and full stops/periods (.) and other punctuation marks, but not to be used between two punctuation marks, for example, ""There are two birds singing on the tree!", George said." * Ampersands (&) are not recommended, the use of the word 'and' is encouraged * Currency symbols (e.g. '$') are encouraged instead of the letter combinations (e.g. 'HKD'), although both are acceptable, although both should not be used together * The full name of the currency (e.g. 'Hong Kong Dollar') is accepted but not encouraged * Letter combinations that represent a currency should be put at the back of the value, for example, "30 HKD" * Currency symbols should be put in front of the value, for example, "$30" * Since this wiki is about PLKCKY School, a school in Hong Kong, 'HKD' or '$' should be used * Full stops or periods (.) are used to end sentences (there should be no full stops/periods in image captions or bullet points), to signify abbreviations or to signify acronyms * Commas (,) are used to separate sentences, but not before the words 'or' or 'and' * Brackets or parentheses (opening brackets (() and closing brackets ())) should be used as a mark for a further explanation or definition * Slashes (/) can be used to represent the word 'or', but it is encouraged to use the word 'or', except in cases where the two subjects or values are numbers, short words or data etcetera, for example, "In the years 1987/1988,...", where it means that it is referring to either the year '1987' or the year '1988' * If (a) phrase(s)/word(s) is/are put in a bracket at the end of a sentence, remember to put a full stop/period after the closing bracket Minus signs (−), hyphens (‐), hyphen-minus signs (-), en dashes (–) and em dashes (—) are not to be confused with each other. Apostrophes (’) and quotation marks (") are not to be confused with each other. External Links PLKCKY Official Website PLKCKY Official Facebook Page Official PLKCKY 2018-2019 School Profile (PDF) PLKCKY Unofficial Student-Only Reddit Sub (r/PLKCKY_Forums) PLKCKY Unofficial Facebook Group __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse